The new cultivar of hop, Humulus lupulus L., was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out at Motueka, New Zealand. It was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing tetraploid 00.L125-09 (seed parent) (not patented) and diploid 99-59-39 (pollen parent) (not patented). The cross was carried out in 2004. Seedlings from the cross were grown in a nursery at the same location during the 2004-5 season and subsequently planted in the field in 2005-06 season. In 2006, ‘Hort4337’ was identified as having potential as a new cultivar and given the breeder code 04.43-37. The cultivar was selected on the basis of its good agronomic performance, and chemistry profile and because it imparts good flavour and aroma characteristics in beer. In 2011-12, ‘Hort4337’ was asexually propagated via rhizome cuttings at Motueka, New Zealand. The resulting plants were found to be true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new cultivar ‘Hort4337’ are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations.